<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby by coldfusion9797</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847289">Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797'>coldfusion9797</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Gen, Human Impala (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Baby in the flesh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No idea where this came from, but it got written so it's getting posted. I get that the audience for this is going to be very niche, so if you don't like it, I don't wanna know about it. Go read something else. For those who do wanna read, please enjoy this bit of randomness :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Witches. They're always so damn nasty. The hex goes wide and hits the Impala. There's a flash, then the witch is aiming at him and he pulls the trigger, dropping her to the ground. Dead.</p><p>"Damnit!" he swears, but he's relieved, that was a close one.</p><p>"Dean..." he looks over at Sam and frowns because Sam sounds worried. What now? Another witch? But Sam's looking past him, and just says his name in that confused kinda way again. "Dean..."</p><p>He turns to look in the same direction as his brother, towards the car, except the car isn't there anymore.</p><p>"Bitch!"</p><p>Of all the things to take from him, he loved that beautiful car, and now the witch is dead so there is no way to know what she did exactly or how the hell they can reverse it.</p><p>Smoke is still swirling around, and as it clears he notices something, someone, huddled on the ground where Baby used to be. He glances at Sam, who looks as unsure as he does.</p><p>There's long black hair, a sleek black dress, and when the girl looks up, she's got black eyes too. Not demon black, just that brown that's so dark you can't tell the difference between the iris and the pupil.</p><p>She's pretty, very pretty in fact, and he has no idea where she came from or what her deal is.</p><p>He lifts his gun, aiming it at her. Safety first, she might be another witch.</p><p>"Miss? Are you alright?" He really doesn't want to shoot her if he doesn't have to.</p><p>"Dean?" she says, looking at him like she knows him, like he should know her. She's got one of those whisky voices, deep and sexy, but she's doe-eyed, like she has no idea how beautiful she is. "Dean, it's me."</p><p>He's never seen her before in his life.</p><p>"I don't know you."</p><p>She climbs to her feet, is a little unsteady like she hasn't used her legs in a while.</p><p>"It's me," she says, hugging her own arms, running her hands along smooth, honey tan skin, then holding her hand up in front of her face like she's never seen it before.</p><p>"I have hands," she says in wonder, wriggling her fingers to test them out.</p><p>"Most people do," he frowns, perceiving that she's not a threat, tucking his gun into his waistband, trusting Sam to cover him.</p><p>"What's your name?" he asks, thinking it might be best to start simple.</p><p>She looks over at him with those sparkling dark eyes, something in her expression still saying that she thinks he should recognise her.</p><p>"You call me Baby."</p><p>"Excuse me?" He's not saying for sure that it never happened, and that he never called her that, but he can't remember hooking up with her. "I'm sorry. I don't remember." And he would, wouldn't he? A face like that...</p><p>"It's me," she insists, stepping forward, still speaking like he should know her. "Baby."</p><p>"Dean?" He looks at Sam who seems to have made a connection he hasn't judging by the shock on his face, and the way he is lowering his gun. "Dean..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I think it's Baby."</p><p>"Baby who?"</p><p>"<em>Baby</em>. The Impala..."</p><p>"Yes!" she smiles, pleased. "You call me that too."</p><p>She... What... <em>Huh?</em></p><p>"It's me," she says again, smiling brightly, closing the space between them and throwing her arms around him. "It's me. It's your Baby."</p><p>His mind is kinda scrambling to catch up, and he throws a helpless look at Sam. This can't be possible, but whoever she is, she's warm and real against him, so he does the only thing a guy can really do when a pretty girl throws herself into his arms. He wraps her up and holds on too.</p><p>-67-</p><p>She feels like she's letting them down a little, now that they don't have a car to drive home in, but it's exciting too, because she gets to be a part of the plan, gets to see how they operate when usually she would have to wait behind.</p><p>They believe her now, that she knows them, it was the wooden amulet around her neck that convinced them.</p><p>They decide to steal a truck. It's old, but both she and Dean know that old vehicles are better, they have more heart, plus they're way cooler. Sam goes to jump in the driver's seat, but she stops him. She knows how scary it is when someone unfamiliar is suddenly in control.</p><p>"Let Dean drive. He's better. You ride the brakes too much, Sam."</p><p>"Ha!" Dean grins, and it was worth piping up just to see that joy on his face. "Hear that, Sammy? Straight from the Chevy's mouth."</p><p>"He picks better music too. <em>Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole.</em>"</p><p>"Seriously?" Sam complains, as they all pile into the lovely old truck. "Is this what it's gonna be like? You two ganging up on me?"</p><p>"We can't help it if we happen to be cooler than you," Dean throws back. Then she's squished in between them, just listening to them banter like they often do, and it's good, to be surrounded by her family. She thinks she could get used to this.</p><p>-67-</p><p>A few hours later, they pull into a gas station. Dean pulls up beside the pump.</p><p>"Who's hungry?"</p><p>She thinks he probably wants some pie.</p><p>He tosses the keys to Sam.</p><p>"Fill her up, Sammy."</p><p>They all pile out, Sam going for the pump, and she can't exactly say if she's hungry, she doesn't know this body, but then the sweet scent of gasoline fills her nostrils, and she wants it.</p><p>"Oh that smells good..." she sighs, following Sam towards the bowser.</p><p>"Okay," Dean says with an amused smile, grabbing her hand. "Let's try something with a little less dinosaur in it, huh?"</p><p>He leads her through the door, so she's <em>inside</em>. She's seen them both disappear through a lot of doors over the years, but this time she doesn't have to wonder, this time she gets to see.</p><p>There are rows, and colours, and Dean goes straight for the snacks.</p><p>"What do you want?" he asks her, but she doesn't know what would taste good. She does know that he's very passionate about his food though, so she trusts him to choose.</p><p>"You decide."</p><p>"Okay," he says, letting go of her hand so he can start scooping up an armful of things for her to try. "Chilli lime, and teriyaki, oh and you're gonna love this..." He adds three more packets of jerky and grabs some sweets too.</p><p>They pay for the food and the fuel, and then it's back on the road, with some snacks to munch on, and knowing how itchy they can be she's careful not to drop any crumbs.</p><p>-67-</p><p>Once they get home, they eat again, and then it's time for rest.</p><p>"Time to hit the hay," Dean says. That means sleep. Sam heads off to his room, and she heads for hers.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Dean questions.</p><p>"The garage."</p><p>"No, okay. You don't have to sleep in the garage now. Come on."</p><p>He shows her to a bedroom. It has a box-shaped thing all covered in pillows and blankets.</p><p>"This is a bed?" she says. It doesn't look like anything special, and she wonders why it's such a big deal, why they always try to find one instead of spending the night with her if they can. "This is what you disappear into those motel rooms all night for?"</p><p>"Yeah. It's nice. Go on," he encourages. "You'll see."</p><p>She pulls the covers back, she knows blankets are for getting under, and carefully climbs onto the bed. It's soft and squishy, and when she lays down, admittedly it is kind of nice, but...</p><p>"Why is this better than me?"</p><p>Dean pulls the blanket up over her and sits down on the edge of the bed beside her.</p><p>"The ability to be horizontal and leg room."</p><p>She stretches her legs out, and it does feel good to move them about.</p><p>"You okay?" he asks. That's the question that he and Sam ask each other all the time, the one that means they care. She nods, but then wonders.</p><p>"How do I sleep? Usually you turn the key to off..."</p><p>He gives her a smile, she likes seeing it, likes seeing him happy, he's always taken care of her.</p><p>"Close your eyes," he tells her, brushing his hand over her face and it all goes dark. "That's how we switch off. Goodnight, Baby," he says, patting her shoulder like he used to pat her dash.</p><p>"Goodnight, Dean," she returns for the first time ever and has to admit she likes the feeling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed that, there's gonna be another part, I plan to make this a series. Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>